Live isn't everything, so is death
by 4200LittleBunny2
Summary: Usagi had died and appears in heaven. It turns out to be that her death will be all but peacefull. The land is owned by a man who, to Usagi's big shock, looks a bìt familiar. Will she swear love to Mamoru, or will she surrender herself to the dark prince?
1. Very BIG NEWS

Hello, hello, hello!

Since it's been about six years, I don't think you guys were expecting an update like this!

Well, surprise, surprise; me neither!

I've reread this entire story and it made me laugh, cry and smile at the same time. God, my writing style was awful. The plot is okay but I guess it ends there haha. The memories of when I wrote this though, made me all warm inside again.

I reread this story in an impulse and the same impulse flows inside me, wanting to recreate this story. I wonder how many people who'd read this story still remember it… or care at all. Still, I feel like this is a story that needs to be rewritten (like, badly). I was perhaps fourteen when I wrote this and since I'm nineteen now, going on twenty… Let's say I have more experience now?

Anyway, version II will be entirely different. The big lines will still be intact, but the whole story will be having more flow, more information, more emotion and well… more TEXT. I'm seriously thinking of ending the story entirely different, but we'll see how the story goes along.

I hope some of you guys are at least a little interested? Hopefully? I'd love to hear from you guys again. This was the first story I EVER uploaded on the internet and it gave me a lot of hope. For the people wondering, I have been active on a different account in the meanwhile, but with non-Sailor Moon stories.

Please leave a review if you're interested, if you remember the story, or just want to say hey.

I seriously love all of you.

I'll be in touch soon… with rewritten chapters.


	2. Accidents happen

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue**: "Mum told me so; 'Don't go out tonight', but I was to stubborn to listen. Now looking back, I wish I had. It would have saved me a whole lot of trouble!"

**Chapter 01: Accidents happen.**

It was Saturday evening, and I went out with Mamo-chan as usual. I'm now 19 – wow, I sound old! – and officially a student! Though I still don't know what I'm going to be……

Anyway, I've got a bit of a cold and Mum is just being a little overprotected… Saying I should stay home, but I mean, it's November! Everyone is getting a cold, don't they! And for a little bit coughing so now and then, I won't cancel my date! Especially not….. when Mamo-chan says he's got something very important to say…..

She blushed red. Was he going to pronounce finally? After all, she WAS 19, and wouldn't this be around the time, Crystal Tokyo is build? She blushed once more. Chibi-Usa was born before the Earth fell in his frozen sleep…..

The door rang. It was 7 o'clock. Mamo-chan…

She ran downstairs and opened the front door. There was standing her lover as handsome as he always was. She greeted him with a long kiss and then they began to walk to the car. She waved at her mother who was standing in the door opening (still looking worried), before stepping in. Just in time, because it started raining. Weird enough, she had an ominous feeling when she sat in the car. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Usako? Are you listening?" asked Mamoru while the drive away from home.

"O…. sorry….." she blushed.

"Anyway, I said that we can't ride the normal way to the restaurant."

"What? Why not?"

"Because the storm of last night had caused an accident."

"O….. but… the storm wasn't expected, right?"

"No, it came out of nowhere. And I'd been thinking about it, Usako, and I just know that the storm didn't belong there. I have actually got a bad feeling about tonight….."

Usagi was surprised. He had it also? What could this mean?

"Is…. that what you wanted to tell me?" Usagi asked emotionless. She had hoped on nothing.

"No."

"No?"

"Usako, tonight will be a very special night, whatever bad things might happen."

He stopped his car and stepped out of it. He opened the car door on Usagi's side and kneeled in front of it. "I eh actually wanted to say it while dinner, but…" He pulled out a small box and opened it. There was a beautiful silver ring in it… Usagi went red even before he said anything. She hadn't pictured like this; she sitting in a car, but it was fine. Even if he pronounced in a garbage can, she would still stick to her answer.

"Tsukino Usagi," Mamoru said, "will you marry me?"

Usagi opened her mouth to say her answer, but never came to it. She heard a loud noise which sounded much like lightning and the only thing she saw next was a big tree nearing both Mamoru and Usagi…….

When she opened her eyes she saw the Sun shining. The Sun! It was raining and it was almost winter! Yet she felt it's warmth like it was summer.

She looked up in the sky. It was blue and cloudless…. B-but it had been night! At least, 5 minutes ago it was! Was she dreaming?

When she stood up, she saw she wasn't on a road anymore, but on a small hill with flowers and grass….. There was a small village a little while away, but she didn't recognized it. What the hell was going on!

She gasped when a old woman ran to her and hugged her with all her strength. 'What the fuck!' she thought, 'Who is this lunatic!' She immediately regret her thoughts as the woman began to speak, and Usagi recognized the voice of her own grandmother. But……she had past away for years now…. What is this!

"It's OK, hunny…. It's OK…." her grandmother said.

Then, it hit her. The accident, this weird new place she was in, her dead grandmother who was actually trying to comfort her………

She……… was dead…………..


	3. Kidnapped

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue**: "Here I was, in a whole new place, forced to begin a whole new life…. It was terrible, because I knew no one. But what was most terrible, was the problem that this land was now facing against…. And the problem I was facing against…..

**Chapter 02: Kidnapped.**

Finally, her grandmother had let her go.

"Usagi-chan…. How did you have ended up here, dear…. You're still so young….." she asked.

Usagi began to tell about her date with her boyfriend, the engagements ring, and about the tree that hit them. Then a thought came upon her mind. Mamo-chan wasn't here….. Doesn't that means he's still alive?

-

Chiba Mamoru opened his eyes, but closed them again almost instantly. Everything was white. After a few times blinking, he knew that he wasn't in his apartment, and that he was not alone.

He heard voices and when he watched, he recognized the heads of Minako, Rei, Ami en Makoto. They looked relieved to see him awake.

Then, all of a sudden, he knew where he was. In the hospital! What happened… the date… the tree…. Usako….

"Usako…." He whispered. "Where's Usako?"

The 4 Sailor senshi looked down. Mamoru had a nagging feeling in his stomach. No, she couldn't be….. right?

"Mamoru-san….." Rei said, though her voice was shaking. "Usagi….. Usagi had less luck then you……. She's…….she's dead!" After saying that, she busted down in tears. Minako tried to comfort her, but had to cry herself too.

Mamoru was right. Usagi… his Usako…. was dead……

-

Tsukino Usagi knew she missed Mamoru….. She missed his arms around her, hearing his sweet voice……

She had to cry when she thought she could never answer his question……

It was for her hard to believe that she can make a new beginning here. Without her friends and family, it seemed to be an impossible job…. Though she couldn't deny the fact that she liked it here. She could take anything with her for free in shops and could eat as much candy as she wanted to, without having to worry about rotten teeth, which her dad mentions when she ate one…..

Still, nothing could compare to her friends, her family, her boyfriend…..

Usagi and her grandmother sat down on a hill, talking. It was nice, she hadn't done that in ages…

She tried to take a bite from her Twix when she dropped it by accident (yep, it's still our Usagi...) It rolled down the hill and she went after it, didn't wanted to filthy this new world. She never came to grabbing it, though. She gaped at what she saw.

It was a world, just a few feet from her away. But not just a world…. A terrible one……

It was dark and ominous. There grow no plants, even better, there was no life. Yes…a few tries, that were…dead, Usagi supposed… and a few rocks…but it was nothing but dry earth, to Usagi. The only sign of live was a big black castle in the middle of it……

She heard her grandmother yelling her name, and the next thing she knew, she was pulled away by her.

"Don't come that close!" she hissed. "Once you're in, you won't come out!"

"What! How-."

"It's a barrier," her grandmother explained, cutting her off. "A long time ago, about 5 years, there suddenly appeared a man here. He took our land, and we couldn't stop him; he has powers that we don't have, Usagi... When you're there, you can't go back, except if you have permission of him, and I must tell you, that's almost impossible. Monthly he sends guards who take a few of us to his palace. Here you come to stand to a simple choice: Do you want to join them or not? Most people say yes almost instantly."

"B-but why! You can say no, right?" Her grandmother smiled a weak smile, which contained no joy or fun inside. She softly shake her head.

"Of course you can, Usagi. But, you only suffer for that choice…. If you turn against then, they'll torture you, as painfully as they want to. You see, Usagi-chan, you can't die in here, but you can still feel pain….. And that's even worse…..

It remained silence till Usagi spoke again. "Why does he do such thing?"

"We have an idea…" Her grandmother started. "We think he's after the Wishing Cup."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a cup who fulfils any wish you have. Well, there are some exceptions, of course…. For instant, you can't wish to have a full mind control of somebody, though you can have half control of it……. But you can wish yourself back to life!"

"What!"

"Yes, and that's why it has been hidden. Everyone wanted to go back to life, and the balance between life and death was not equal anymore. That's why it's hidden somewhere in this place. And, well, he must have a very good reason for it, because he takes over the whole land just to get it……. And I must say, it's quite working. He already had 2/3 from it, and-"

She was cut off by a beep that sounded through the whole city. Usagi felt that her grandmother grabbed her hand and forced her to run.

"What's going on!" she yelled.

"They're coming early! The guards!" her grandmother responded.

When they arrived at the city, Usagi saw people running and screaming everywhere. Her grandmother put her and herself in a store and blocked the doors. Then she hid both of them somewhere under a desk.

2 minutes long everything was quiet. Then she heard a woman scream. Many followed; crying, screaming, fighting……. It was terrible.

It was then, when someone kicked in the glass from the store where they were. It was just a matter of time till they found them. And they did…

"Here are some!" a man yelled when they found them. 5 people come to him. It were 4 men and just one woman. But the woman seemed to be in charge.

"Get the girl, leave the woman. She's to old to be useful," she ordered. The next thing Usagi felt, was that she was grabbed tight. She fought against it, but they were to strong…. Eventually, she was thrown over one of the mans shoulder and was carried away. It was actually quite embarrassing…. She _was_ a sailor soldier after all…..

When they came close to barrier, she saw a lot of people who had been captured as well. Many were crying, almost nobody was as calm as she was. Though, a slide of fear came across her mind when they walked into the land. But, she had faced worse! Why was she afraid?


	4. Familiar Faces

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue**: "I wasn't really afraid when I got there. I have a whole life behind of me, where some of you would freak out having it. I have faced much enemy's, even Chaos himself. Well, you've got to admit it, you would have under rested your enemy too. Though, it was a big mistake. A very big mistake."

**Chapter 03: Familiar Faces.**

It was a long walk to the castle, and she was almost thankful for being carried. When they got there, the man who was holding her, put her down within a bunch of people, who were also been taken away. Most of them were about her age, some of them a bit younger or older.

"Hi."

Usagi turned around to see a girl standing in front of her, which was being around her age. She had long, brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Eh, hi," Usagi answered, a bit overwhelmed.

"You're calm," she said. "Are you new?"

"Eh yes. But it's already explained to me."

"Aren't you afraid?" the girl asked, a bit confused.

"Well…..a little, but if you had seen my life, you wouldn't be scared off quickly."

The girl smiled. "I'm Alyssa Verdis. Who are you?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

"Well, Tsukino-san, friends? I mean, I can't hung around here without friends, can I? It would be lonely."

"Sure, I'd like to be your friend."

"Great!"

Then all of a sudden a voice told them to shut up. They did immediately, to scared and not knowing to not follow the command. Usagi would just wanted to go and talk loud, but it wasn't wise to angry her enemy now already, especially when she didn't even knew who her enemy was.

Strangely, she felt fear through her whole body. There was something. When she looked in the direction where her fear came from, and saw the man who had hold her, talking to a woman. A woman who seemed a little bit familiar…..

"Emerald!" Usagi whispered, though she wanted to scream it out. Damn! That would mean…… that the _he _must be……

To her horrifies, she noticed that she was right. The door flung open and Demando and Saphire walked out of it.

Usagi had the feeling that she was about to faint. Here she was standing, surrounded with enemy's. And out of all enemy's she had to meet Demando! Why was Faith so cruel to her!

Her thoughts stopped as Demando began to speak.

"Welcome all," he said, "you will be taken to your new rooms about a minute, after you, of course, signed the form. You will be sharing your room with four or five other people. Now, if the men will follow Saphire and the women follow Emerald….."

The people did what they've been told. Usagi was pissed. Why did she needed to follow Emerald? What if she found out? Still, if she would be discovered, then she'd rather been by Emerald, then by Demando!

Luckily, Emerald wasn't paying much attention to them. She was reading a magazine, and it seemed not to carry her one bit. But Usagi knew that she must do it quickly, knowing Emerald looks up every 5 minutes. So when it was her turn, she wrote as fast as she could. One moment her pen was floating in the air, when she had rate the last question: Joining free willing? YES. NO.

Usagi hesitated. The last thing she wanted, is to let them find out who she was, right? And this would surely get attention. Quickly, she choice YES and stepped into the line of the ones who had already filled the form. She stayed unnoticed.

A little 15 minutes later, she was finally in her new room. She had three roommates; Alyssa Verdis, Kelly Moon and Vanessa Holton. They were nice and Usagi was glad that she already knew Alyssa.

They've been talking lately. About their deaths, their family, the way they got stuck here…..Half an hour was easily passed.

Usagi was quite relieved. There were nice people here. Though, Kelly seemed to be a bit scared about this place. She had heard much rumours, but they cheered her up a little bit. Usagi was actually scared herself. But that wasn't caused by rumours.

It was getting a little late, when suddenly the door was opened. It was Emerald.


	5. Revealed Identity's

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"You've heard it, Emerald was getting in my room and I had to think fast. Though, that wasn't the worst thing that happened to me today. I've been ….. a bit of……. Well, don't want to spoil the fun, do I? Read it yourself."

**Chapter 04: Revealed identities. **

Usagi duck under the bed as fast as she could. Though it was a small place, and she only got her head and shoulders under it. But it was enough. She heard Emerald speak.

"Dinner is served in a half hour and….. What the hell are you doing!" Emerald asked curiously when she spotted Usagi.

"Eh, I'd lost something?"

"Oh…well….whatever! Just come at the dinner hall in a half an hour, will you?"

"I'll be there."

Usagi left the tiny place under the bed, after she heard the door closed.

"What was that all about!" Kelly yelled.

"W-what do you mean? I-I'd lost something," Usagi lied not that convincing.

"What a coincidence that that was just the exact time Emerald came in," Vanessa said, mockingly. "Spit it, Usagi!"

She signed. "I can't do that."

"Why not! You can tell us everything!"

"Even that I'm Sailor Moon?" She immediately put her hands in front of her mouth. It came out before she regret it.

"YOU WHAT!" all the 3 girls yelled in stereo.

It was no use to keep the story for her now. No apologise or lame excuse would help now. So she decided, still slamming her head against the wall in her thoughts, to tell the story. How she became it, how she knew Emerald, and all the enemy's she had fought against. Still, she kept her relationship with Demando for herself. It was already bad that the senshi knew…..

After a long time of talking, they ate dinner. Usagi didn't ate much; she didn't trust it. It had been a stupid thing to do, actually. That night, she was really hungry…..

She went out of bed. She had to find something….. somewhere……

So she sneaked out of her room and gone to search to the kitchen. She had seen it though, this morning. But where it was now……

Her hair was hanging over her shoulders now. Her hairstyle was to noticeable. She only hate it, because she could almost trip over it. But, in some weird reason, she was also proud of it.

Her stomach demanded food, and she began to walk quicker. But she deadly stopped, when she heard voices. Voices of Saphire and Demando……

"You know it's no use! It's already 5 years ago! Maybe- maybe she's already pregnant! You have to get over it, Demando!"

"I can't! I've already been this far! Serenity belongs to me, onii-san!"

"She is with Endymion, it was in the past, it is now and it will be in the future!"

Usagi didn't heard any word anymore of their conversation, because she felt a hand holding her shoulder tight. When she looked over her shoulder, she gasped. It was Emerald!

Emerald let her abruptly go, when she saw her. Usagi knew what was coming, though she could not do anything against it.

"SERENITY!" she yelled in shock.


	6. A runaway princess

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"It was terrible. Everyone in the castle now knew that I was here. That didn't care me one bit, but the only person who must not had know it, now knows….."

**Chapter 05: A runaway princess.**

It was out. Everyone could had heard it. This wasn't good……..

As she had already expected, Saphire and Demando had run towards Emerald's screams.

"Serenity!" Demando said in disbelief, when he spotted her.

Usagi had no idea what she had to do. She looked from Emerald, to Saphire and Demando and then back to Emerald.

"Eh… hi!" With that she ran away, as quickly as she could, hoping to find some exit-sign of whatever.

She stopped when she saw an open window. 'They wouldn't mind if I make one myself, do they?' She jumped out of the window, landing – to her surprise – on her feet. She ran as far as possible away from the castle, and more important; away from Demando…

-

"She's gone," Emerald said, "Like she vanished." 'Wow, and I didn't had to lie about it. Stupid bitch, first ruining my life, and now she has came to ruin my death as well?'

"Shall I send guards?" Saphire asked.

"No need to. I'm planning to find her on my own…." Demando said, grinning evilly.

-

She did everything she could think of. Kicking, hitting, she even said magic words, but the stupid barrier just didn't let her trough…..

She felt something wet hit her. Almost instantly, it began to rain.

"Damn it!" she hissed. She had no coat or something, and it was getting cold, here in her pyjama's….

Though the sky seemed to cry pretty hard, she wanted to cry harder. How did she get into this mess? It was really unfair…… Not long ago, she was going to answer the question of her life, and now…. stuck in this dump, half freezing to death…..

She yelped when she saw a bright light, followed by an enormous noise. Thunder…… she had always been afraid for thunderstorms…

She sat down, as she embraced her knees by her arms. She had to stay as small as possible when thunder is close, that's what her Mum always said to her. And the storm _was_ close; the thunder was heard almost instantly after the lightning……

She fought back the tears that were standing in her eyes. That wasn't to difficult, when she saw the shadow of a man in a flits, caused by the bad weather….

She felt something soft and warms slit over her shoulders. Usagi recognized it as an cape…

She looked up, only to feel more fear and sadness run through her body, as she spotted a pair of familiar violet eyes.

"D-Demando…." she could only whisper.

-

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled, waking up immediately. The feeling he had just felt….

"Mamoru-san? What is it?"

Didn't thought there was anyone in the room, he was surprised to see Rei. He might as well tell it now. They had to do something. For Usako…

"There's something wrong with Usagi..." Mamoru said breathless, "She's scared, Rei, for something…or someone…"

"Mamoru, I'm sure that where ever she is, she's happy."

"No, she's not!" he said angrily, upset that this woman doesn't believes him. He just knéw that Usako was scared… in danger…. He just knew it! Then he had to save her himself.

"Mamoru… what are you doing? Mamoru? No, ly down! Mamoru, get back in bed, NOW! Damn it, you have a broken arm, you idiot! Ly DOWN! MAMORU!"

The door flung open and Minako, Ami and Makoto ran in.

"We heard screaming and…," Makoto began, till she spotted Mamoru, "No! You have to ly down!"

"What is going on!" Ami yelled.

"Mamoru- Mamoru says that there is something wrong with Usagi..." Rei explained, her voice betraying that she had no idea what to do.

"Then we should check," Minako suggested. Everyone now looked at her in disbelief. "What! You aren't going to get rid of him, before he knows for sure! And what if he's right! Usagi may be dead,"

This words seemed to hurt the rest.

"….but she's still our leader! And I'm not letting Usagi fight alone in a battle, in an other world or not!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Now, come on then. She's not far away. She lies in number 6. Come on!"

As Minako said, Usagi wasn't far away of them. And that was a good thing, since Mamoru hadn't got much strength.

When they arrived they saw Usagi's parents just walking out of it. Ikako was in tears, but it was weird to see Usagi's father, Kenji, crying as well. But it sure wasn't pleasant.

When they opened the door, Rei gasped.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"I sense a dark aura near Usagi," she said, though her voice was shaking. "Mamoru was right! She IS in danger!"

Author's note:

Wow, I had placed my story only yesterday and I already got 3 reviews! That's really nice, guys. This is my first story placed in here, and if it wasn't for Desired Dreams with her awesome story, I would had never found out about this siteso thanks! I'm a member for a while now, and I thought: Why don't add a fic of my own? You have to admit: my story ís original! Keep reading and keep reviewing! I'm typing my story as fast as I could for you guys!

With Love ♥, 4200LittleBunny2.


	7. Enemy's and Thunderstorms

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Author's note:

I've read your reviews and I see that there's a bit of confusion in my story. There's no enemy or something which let her dream this, like Chibi-Usa once, though, it was a good idea…. I would probably had used it if I though about that, that this was just a nightmare. But I didn't. Usagi is REALLY dead. Yes, I know, a bit cruel, but you know, just stick into my story and find out the end. You should know that this is a long story I actually despise story's that go way to fast… cuz I just can't write a short one or even a one-shot story. Anyway, I can't update every day, you know. But I don't take months like some…. I think that there will be an update every week. But, just wait and see. R&R!

**Usagi's prologue: **"It was one of the worst moments of my life, I can tell you that. Here, sitting in a storm in my pyjama's, thunder's raising, found by someone who has not change his feelings towards me, who had twice kidnapped me, who tried to force me to… Well, you know, right? Anyway, go on with the story."

**Chapter 06: Enemy's and thunderstorms.**

One moment it was silent only. The moments they looked at each other, seemed to last an eternity.

Then he moved and kneeled in front of her, pulling his cape more around her.

"It is cold outside," he whispered. "I don't want you to get sick."

Usagi gaped at him. Why is he playing so nice! She looked down.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, glaring silently at him.

"In this storm? I don't think you want to be, now do you?"

She remained silence, thinking up something to say what would get her out of here, though, she knew it was useless. She didn't look at him, though she saw from out of the corner of her eye, that he stood up.

She didn't want to face him, she didn't want to see him. She'd even wished that he didn't exist, or that he would leave her alone.

But, out of surprise, she actually glanced up when she saw him holding his hand out for her.

"Come on, it's freezing," he'd said.

Usagi stared at the outstretched arm, but then glared at it, thinking back of the misery she had been trough 5 years ago.

"Leave me ALONE!" she repeated, furiously, but gasped when he grabbed her wrist tight.

"You're NOT going to stay here in this weather!" he hissed. "I won't let you. It's to dangerous, damn it!"

"So what? I'm dead already, aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean that nothing can happen to you! Do you honestly want me to find you in the morning, almost freeze to death! Because you _can_ freeze, you just don't die, that's the difference!"

Usagi kept glaring at him, though her mind was in a huge fight with what she had to do. She didn't wanted to go with her enemy, neither she wanted to turn into an ice cube!

For the second time, and surely the last, he offered her his hand. Usagi bit her lip, knowing that she hadn't had a choice. She took it, and he pulled her up.

"You're doing the right thing," he said.

"I sure hope so…" though she knew she would regret this one day….

-

"Damn it, I can't take this any longer!" Mamoru cursed, feeling Usagi's feelings again. "She's terrified, don't you understand that! We have to do something!"

"But HOW!" Makoto asked in tears. "She's DEAD, we can't go to her!"

"O can't we?"

"Mamoru!" Rei gasped. "Suicide is not the solution!"

"What else can I do? She's in psychically in pain, Rei. I don't want to see her hurt and I can't wait till I finally die when I'm eighty or something, and let her suffer all those years!"

The senshi were shocked of his words, knowing he had right. Ami was the first one who said anything.

"I can- I can try and look if there's a way to come to there. B-but I can't promise anything."

"Do you think there's a chance?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, honestly. We just have to wait and see. For Usagi-chan."

-

The walk towards the castle was long and exhausting. She didn't knew how she could had run the whole piece without at least one little break.

Tsukino Usagi was not happy, not happy at all, that Demando hold her so close against him. But she remained silence, for now at least. She was to tired, and she hadn't eaten much too this evening, so she knew that she was broken. The castle seemed so far away, almost beyond reach. Her legs shake under it's weight, but she didn't quit. She was already this far. Plus it wasn't in her nature to just quit and give up. She had to go on…. She had to….

She tripped over a twig and fell. She was caught up, but she never stood straight again that night.

Demando was surprised that she had fall asleep. Who can sleep if they fall?

He smiled at her. She looked so sweet, so innocent. He picked her up and decided to walk the little piece himself.


	8. Passion

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Author's note:

To answer your question, TropicalRemix, no, I'm afraid Sailor Pluto can't help our Usagi-chan. This world is really difficult to reach and well… Pluto knows what will happen, doesn't she? So no worried is there, though Usagi's death must not had happened. More am I not saying.

I thank you all for your reviews and although we have already passed it, I wanna say: Happy Halloween! But please, review more (OMG, 13 reviews… bad…) and not only when I update a new chapter! Goodbye and have fun!

**Usagi's prologue: **"I hate him. No, honestly. I know he saved my life and stuff, but really, it doesn't get into his thick mind that I DON'T love him! And this, lady's and gentlemen, was only the _beginning_ of my endless suffering."

**Chapter 07: Passion. **

She opened her eyes, but her vision was a bit blurry. She closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them again, she'd noticed that she wasn't in the room which she shared with Alyssa, Kelly and Vanessa.

She let out a tiny yell, which she covered instantly, when she'd noticed that Demando laid next to her. He was still asleep.

Didn't wanted to wake him, she stepped out of the bed as gentle as possible. She looked at the door and thought. She _could_ sneak out of here, but no. Then it will end the same way as yesterday, and she had the idea that he wouldn't be as nice as he did then.

She looked around the room and noticed the beauty of it. Though she saw something disgusting to.

She stood in front of a huge mirror and saw how terrible she actually looked. Her hair was a mess, her pyjama's were cut, and everything was under the mud, which now rather looked like dry earth. O, o….

She turned around to see, what she had already expected, that the bed and the silk blankets were all covered with mud….

But…. she also DIDN'T see something. The whole bed was empty now. Where was Demando?

She yelped when she felt something soft burning in her neck as arms embraced her. She didn't even had to turn her head to know who this person was…

"Demando!" she gasped, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Kissing you," he answered like it was a normal thing to do with your hostage.

"Well… stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because…." She tried to think an other reason then: I hate you! "because I'm covered with MUD that's why!"

"I don't mind. You're still beautiful to me…"

She felt his lip press into her skin again.

"Just STOP it!" she yelled. At this spot she had always been sensitive. It felt so good and she had forbidden that for anyone besides Mamoru.

She tried to get free, but his grip on her only became tighter.

"I still haven't heard a good reason…." For a moment she stared at him.

"You want this…" he then said. "I see it in your eyes, Serenity. The lust…"

"NO!" she yelled, trying to break free. She stopped when they both heard a knock on the door.

She felt herself being released. She was thankful for it, but Demando seemed to be really pissed off by the fact that he was disturbed so rudely.

He opened to see Emerald standing in front of his door.

"What do you want Emerald?" he hissed. His voice was emotionless, yet cold. Usagi, and she suspected that Emerald did also, was scared of the sudden change of his voice. It was dark and cruel... She hadn't expect that anyone could talk like that to someone…...

Now that Demando was busy, Usagi looked silently for an exit. She didn't had much hope to ever get away from here, but maybe if she could get out of the room, she could go and find some button or something to open that stupid force-field of his.

She then saw a door, which, slightly to her disappointment, led towards the bathroom.

Though, she gaped at what she saw. It was beautiful….. Damn it, it was like she was in a fancy hotel. It was amazing….

Suddenly an idea came upon her mind, which gave her time enough to make an escape-plan. She would say she would take a bath and search for some weapon or something…. yeah, I don't KNOW what, just SOMETHING!

So suddenly that she jumped up, she heard Emerald scream "I MUST WHAT!" which would mean that she had to do something she _really _didn't wanted to do. A short time later, she heard the door close.

The White Prince grinned. Emerald would do her job. He had to leave for business, so he didn't had much time with Serenity today. He decided to use that time extra well… He turned around, only to speak against thin air.

"Serenity, I…… Serenity?"


	9. The Kiss

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Author's note:

Wow, I'm quick with a new chapter, aren't I? (yeah, 7 was indeed short… I've got to make up with you guys!) To TropicalRemix-sama, I think it will be a bit of both. If I'm correct, I have written that Usagi wanted to find an exit but there was none, so she decided that she would take a bath, to get rid of him for a while and find out a way to escape (for instant, find a weapon and hit him, he he… sorry… he isn't very nice in my story, you'll see that in this chapter). Anyway, please review more! And for Silver Moon Goddess 1, this chapter will be longer.

**Usagi's prologue: **"When I think back about this very moments I still blame myself. I know I couldn't do anything against it, but…. sighs. You know, I'd rather not talk about it. Read it yourself."

**Chapter 08: The kiss.**

Usagi heard her name called, but to be honest, she didn't feel like responding. But after she heard her name called 3 times, she knew she had to say something, wouldn't wanted him to think she'd escaped. She had the feeling he wouldn't act so nice again when he'd found her.

"Damn it!" Demando hissed. She couldn't have escaped. She just couldn't! It was impossible; the only way out was trough the door where he had stand. She couldn't….Damn it! He was about to storm out of the room and search every inch of the castle till he'd found her again, when….

"I- I'm here!" she called.

"Serenity?" she heard Demando say. "What are you doing in there?" He tried to pull the door open. "And why is the door locked?"

"I… wanted to take a bath…."

"Now?"

"Eh, yes."

"Can you just open the door, please. I have to talk to you."

Usagi hesitated. It always comes off with bad news when boys say that.

"Or do you want me to come and get there myself?" His voice sounded treated now.

"N-no!" Usagi immediately said. "I'll- I'll open." She unlocked the door and opened it. She was greeted with a small kiss of her forehead. She wouldn't had let it happen if she knew it because, actually, it was already over when she'd noticed it.

She slowly closed the door, as thoughts ran thoughts her mind. What if anything would happen? There was a chance that it doesn't but _if _anything would happen, she would do something. Yes, she would do anything possible to stop him. She had to. For Mamo-chan…..

"So," she said, with a light trembling voice. "Where do you want to talk about?"

"You," Demando answered, walking closer to her. "I will leaving you about 5 minutes from now for business. I don't want you to be lonely so Emerald will be here any second."

"I – _what_!" she gasped. Now, that solves the mystery of Emerald's yells. She wasn't looking forward to it either. Emerald hated her….no, that's not the word… she _despises _her. Though, she still didn't knew why. She didn't want to be in one room with someone who wishes you death any single time of the day.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. But I really have to go."

She shocked when she felt his hand touching her cheek. Was she that deep in thoughts that she didn't hear nor see him approaching?

She felt arms embrace her as she was pulled closer to his body. It was as her mind had stopped working; it was all fade and numb in there. She kept feeling the feeling that Mamoru was holding her, like she was back into his arms as nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and pictured it in her mind. It felt so save and warm… she was confused.

She felt her chin been lifted as she knew that Mamoru was going to kiss her. The space between them were getting smaller; she could actually feel the warm breath on her lips.

She opened her eyes a little expecting to see her lover. But she didn't and the reality felt like a can of ice cold water splashing all over her.

She gasped and tried to get loose, but he was just to strong! To strong….

When she looked up, she wanted to cry. His eyes was so cold, so full of anger…. She was sure he would punish her, hit her, anything like that. But… he didn't. It was worse.

She felt his hand on the back of her head and before she knew it, she felt his lips pressing hard on hers.

The tears she tried to hold back, were now streaming down her cheeks. In her thoughts she only screamed for one name; Mamo-chan….

-

Chiba Mamoru jumped up as he heard Usagi yelling his name in pain and fear. His arm did less hurt, especially now he had an unbearable pain… in his heart……

He knew exactly what just happened, how it happened, and with who it happened.

He leaved his hospital bed and hit his fist against the wall, needed to loose this anger on something beside _him _now he couldn't hit_ him._

Just at that moment, Aino Minako was about to visit him, wanted to bring him some coffee. Though, she dropped it when she saw that Mamoru was 1) out of the bed and 2) was trying to break the wall. She was getting scared about how violent Mamoru suddenly had became, till…. She saw tears burning in his eyes.

"Mamoru-san…" she whispered, "What happened?"

"Usako…" he said angry. "She had kissed someone else."

"What! How- When? So soon!"

Mamoru interrupted her. "She didn't do it on her own free will."

"But- Who!-"

"Demando," he spitted, with pure disgust.

"WHAT!" At that moment Ami ran in.

"I FOUND IT! HOW WE CAN REACH USA- what's going on in here?" Ami asked while she saw the look on their faces.

"Good," Mamoru said emotionless, ignoring the question. "Then we now go."

"We can't! Mako-chan is staying with a fiend of hers this weekend. We have to do a senshi-teleport. It's already hard without Usagi and the location is difficult to reach… without Makoto it's impossible!"

But Mamoru didn't even seemed to have listened. "We have to go now," he said.

"Alright, but drink this first," Ami said giving him a glass of water.

"I'm not thirsty."

"We're not leaving until this glass is empty!"

He grabbed it and drank it all in once. Not even 5 seconds after that, he felt on the ground.

"AMI-CHAN!" Minako screamed. "you KILLED him!"

"Don't be silly! It's a sleeping potion. I had it with me just in case. I was not sure of how he would react… But… he seemed to act… a bit weird… what's happened?"

Minako sighed. "Demando has Usagi…"

"WHAT? Are you sure!"

"Well, Mamoru said it… and you know the connection they share with each other…"

"Oh poor…. poor Usagi…"


	10. Enemy's or Ally's?

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"I still hate myself, you know, for that kiss. I had never_ ever_ kissed someone beside my Mamo-chan... And now I had. I know it wasn't my fault, still I can't stop blaming myself… Anyway, today's a day when the impossible happens."

**Chapter 09: Enemy's or ally's?**

The kiss took a long time, and when it finally stopped, she was completely breathless. She now didn't knew if that came because she couldn't breath easily… or because she had just forgot it…

When his grip loosed, she felt trough her knees, no strength left to stand by herself.

'What have I done?' was the only thought that ran trough her mind. 'What have I done…' She felt tears burning in her eyes. She kissed… someone… not… Mamo-chan……

A knock, for the second time today, was heard on the door.

Demando kissed her gently on the forehead, as an farewell kiss.

"I will see you soon," he whispered. "And next time, I want to see a bit more co-operation…"

He then walked out of the room.

It was on that moment, that Usagi broke down in tears. "Mamo-chan," she sobbed. "Forgive me, Mamo-chan!" She curled herself up and cried some more.

-

Demando opened the door to see, a very, very annoyed Emerald. She glared at him, thinking she couldn't have done worse…

"I'll be late. Keep an eye on her," he said. Nothing more, nothing less, before he walked away.

"_Keep an eye on her_" sherepeated mockingly. "I'd rather kill her… if she wasn't dead ALREADY!"

She walked in the room, first seeing no one. Then she heard something… she didn't knew what… it came out of the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Serenity on the ground, crying. She felt not the slightest sympathy for this woman who made her life a living hell, but still she wondered what Demando had done to her… Oh, she sure hoped he'd hit her…

So suddenly that Emerald had the idea that she had heard her thinking, Serenity looked up and saw her. She immediately stood up and rubbed her tears away. This confused Emerald. Where had Sailor Moon go? What happened to the 14-year old brat, which acted like a 5-years old?.. Grown up?

"I'm- I'm OK," Serenity said, though her voice said different.

"If I even bothered…" she muttered, hard enough for her to hear.

But Serenity just smiled. "So… what are we going to do today?" she said cheerfully, but Emerald knew that was only shine.

"I do not know what _we_ are going to do, but I sure _do_ know what _you_ are going to do. Look at yourself! You're disgusting! I want you to take a bath right now and, o, look where we are right now… Go on! Now!"

Serenity smiled. "Thank you Emerald…"

"There's no point in thanking me, because _I'm not helping you_! It's only that your look makes me sick and the less we see each other, the better."

But she kept smiling. In the end Emerald rolled with her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

-

Usagi smiled for the first time since she got here. Emerald… she has got a good heart after all…

-

She had to admit it: The bath did her well. For once, she could think of nothing. She wanted to stay in there for an eternity, but strange enough, she left it very quickly. When she was all dried up, she came to stand for another problem: She had no clothes.

Almost gentle, she stepped out of the bathroom, the only thing that covered her body was a blanket.

She saw Emerald lying on the bed, playing with the blanket. She turned pink when she saw Usagi.

"Err... I don't have any clothes," she said, wondering _why_ Emerald blushed.

"Oh, eh… Maybe we can find something?"

Emerald looked around the room and saw that there were standing _two_ closets, which, she knew, that there was only _one_ first. The closet was white with silver knobs. Yep, this was hers already.

She walked to the closet and opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

Usagi, blinking in confusion, walked also to it, and did the same as Emerald.

Oh they found clothes alright… but not the ones where Usagi was looking for…

There were dresses, so beautiful, that she had never seen them in real life. One more breath-taking then the other… Her mouth fell open.

"Are there… are there also any normal clothes in there?" she asked hopefully.

Emerald gaped at her. "Don't you _want_ this!"

"Actually…" she started, now turning slight pink, "…no… I mean, they're gorgeous, but… I feel just as good in jeans! I even feel better… _WHAT!_" she yelled when Emerald looked at her like she was nuts. Then her face turned normal and let out a deep sigh.

She let herself fall on the bed. Usagi, who had a strange feeling of doing something wrong, came to her.

"Is there something wrong, Emerald?" Wow, she didn't thought that she would ever concern about her, but now she did… She was actually nice though, now she didn't wanted to kill her… or could… would she?

Emerald let out another sign, and pulled herself up into a sitting-pose.

"You have so much luck… you are here… have beautiful clothes… have Demando…."

"W-what! Demando?"

Emerald smiled. "You've won. He appears to love no one else…"

"_Won?_" It was all finally clear to her. She now knew, what she first hadn't, why Emerald hated her so bad…

"You're in love with him!" Usagi gasped. "That's why you hate me! You are in love with Demando!"


	11. Obsession

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Author's Note:

23 reviews already… it's pretty cool, but I want to see more. But the latest ones were really nice, still I wonder, how many people are actually reading my A/N? Because everyone wants to read the story, now don't you?

This story is long, I think I've already told you. It's more than 20 chapters, you know? Are you sure you want to read the whole story… it might take a while…

Well, thanks, and _now_ you can read my new chapter! It has got again a good cliff-hanger!

--

**Usagi's prologue: **"Told you it's impossible? A friendship with Emerald! It is weird and idiot, but we _can_ get along. _Don't look at me like that_! I know, it's- it's just impossible, but now we understand each others feelings… Anyway, it is not the only weird thing that had happened to me today. I get to see something, that I don't see every day!"

**Chapter 10: Obsession.**

Tears rolled over Emeralds cheeks. "_So!_" she yelled. "Even after all these years, he still only thinks of you! Of you, you, _you_! And of no one else…"

Usagi bit her lip. She had never knew this… She woke up from her thoughts as Emerald yelled something again.

"He was finally beginning to get over you! But no, you had to die, didn't you! It is all your stupid fault!"

Usagi's sympathy for Emerald vanished as quickly as it begun. She felt her cheeks burning of anger.

"MY fault! If YOU didn't scream _my_ name around the whole castle, nobody had found out!"

"Give me a break! He only had to look at you to know it was you! I had second thoughts too when you ducked under the bed when I came in!"

"What was I supposed to do then!"

"Why exactly _are_ you playing 'hard to get', Serenity?" Emerald said now a lot of calmer. "I mean, the guy is already drooling over you, isn't he!"

Usagi's mouth felt open. "_Excuse_ me! _Playing_ 'hard to get'!"

"Well that's what you do, don't you! And I must say, it's working. Tell me, how many men have you already on their knees with your little game?"

Usagi's nails were pushed hard into her palm. Not even Rei-chan had _ever_ said something _this_ cruel and unfair…

"You have to learn it me though…" Emerald continued. "Once you have him, Demando I mean of course, where are you going after then, hm? His brother perhaps?- Ouch!"

This was enough. She had lost her temper and hit her. Emerald seemed to be shocked and laid her hand on her now red cheek. She was about to say something, but Usagi did first.

"How _dare_ you!" she yelled. "How dare_ you_, Emerald, to think something of me like that! I thought you'd understand me, know how I feel… But you're to thick to not see it! You can only _blame_ me for being here, when I don't even _want_ to be here!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! You think I'm acting, don't you? Wow, Emerald, that's a fine way to reasoning the fact that I ran away after being discovered! Why do you _think_ I ran away! To enjoy the 'great weather'!"

"But I-"

"_No_, Emerald! I ran away to get _rid_ of _your_ beloved prince! And for your information, I loveEndymion! ENDYMION! Get that in your thick mind!"

Now tears were fallen down her cheeks. Emerald remained silence, shocked.

"He kissed me, Emerald…" she now whispered, suddenly thinking of Mamo-chan and the…affair... "Demando kissed me… I didn't want to… I-I've betrayed him! I've betrayed Mamo-chan…"

"Was that it?" Emerald said.

"What do you mean by 'was that it' ?"

"So…you've cried for one little kiss… and you feel like betraying Endymion… And you're saying _I'm_ thick!" Emerald said in disbelief. "I don't know, but betraying is more then a little kiss. And if you are saying the truth, that you didn't want it… what are you complaining about then? Now, come on, pick a dress and let's take a walk. Sitting in this room isn't cheerful too."

"You really think so? That I- that I haven't betray-"

"Just stop whining, will you? Now, hurry up! I haven't got the whole day, you know!"

Usagi whipped her tears away en picked the first dress she could see; a knee-length black dress (A/N: I hate it when people actually describe the whole dress, I never get the picture…) and left with Emerald.

-

The tour was great; Usagi felt happy. She and Emerald had been talking much, and now she had figured out why she, Saphire and Demando were here and not Rubeus and Wiseman… or Beryl…

"There are two different worlds, like heaven and hell you can say. Apparently, we were 'good enough' to live here…"

It was true, actually, Usagi thought; Emerald was only jealous and stubborn. Saphire was very wise; did her think of Ami, and cared a lot about his brother. He died when he found out Wiseman's filthy tricks. And Demando… he died when he protected her, giving his life up… She _could_ be much more thankful, when she thought about it… but he _did_ had kissed her against her will and that's something she won't easily forget…

She was abruptly waked up from her thoughts as a red-haired woman came to them, the same one who had found her not quite long ago…

She started talking to Emerald and Usagi hadn't had anything to do now. She was standing there for about 7 minutes when she was bored, so when she suddenly spotted that a door was open, she could not resist peeking in.

It was a huge room what was behind it. She wanted to close the door soundlessly again, when she heard a familiar voice.

"I don't care! I have a break, you idiot! You know I don't want to be disturbed then!"

She heard someone muttering yes and a door closed. Demando sighed and pushed in a button as far as she could see.

There appeared some kind of…hologram? She could not see it. She wanted to know, so she slipped trough the door, making sure she made no sound, and walked carefully closer.

She was that near that she could see the picture, and at that moment, her mouth fell open. It was her! As Neo-Queen Serenity!


	12. Confusion

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Author's note:

Wow, I've been working fast! Already busy with chapter 13! Anyway, here is Chapter Eleven!

**-**

**Usagi's prologue: **"It was so weird and scary to see yourself, you know. Knowing he's been watching you, day after day… It was just… scary…He's obsessed with me, and I have wondered if he really did love me, or that it was only lust… Anyway, read further."

**Chapter 11: Confusion.**

She gaped at the picture, as she felt fear trough her whole body. This guy was just an obsessed… an obsessed… freak? Is that the word?

She found herself confused, scared…

'You had to get out of here, before he sees you and tries something again,' she thought. The only thought that was clear…

She took a few steps back, but did not see the table behind her. She tripped over it and felt on the ground, broken glass all everywhere, that once was a vase. When she lifted her arm, she saw that she was bleeding. It hurt...

But that was not her only concern. The fall was not quite… soundlessly, now was it? Demando had called her name in surprise and she already heard his footsteps approaching...

She didn't knew what to do. She couldn't just walk out of the room anymore, could she? She could not also pretend that she was here by accident… Damn it!

She stared at him for a moment, when she turned her attention back to her arm, if it was more important, which, to her, was not.

She saw him kneeling before her, he glanced to her arm too. Then, he pulled out his hands to hold her arm. She immediately pulled it back.

"I won't hurt it," he said in a calm tone, which seemed to work, because she did not back away again. She saw him examine her bleeding arm, but then he pressed on something. He did it softly, but she yelped in pain and pulled her arm back again, didn't wanted him to hurt her more.

"There are still pieces of glass in it. We need to get to the hospital wing," he said, like being… worried?

Usagi just nodded, knowing it has to be done if she ever wanted to use her arm again…

Demando stood up, which she wanted to do also, if he had not picked her up already.

"It is my _arm_ that is hurt, not my _legs_!" she yelled at him.

"I know," he grinned, "but I like it better this way."

-

And until they had reached the hospital wing, he didn't let her walk by herself.

A female doctor helped her, which had actually got powers. She healed her in less than 5 minutes. When she was done, someone stormed into the room, who seemed to have ran all the way to here. Emerald.

The doctor had already left, but Demando was still with her. And he didn't seem to be happy. Not happy at all…

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Emerald apologized. "I have-"

"Did I gave you permission to speak, Emerald?" Demando said calmly, yet angry.

Emerald bit her lip and shook her head.

"Very well. Now Emerald, could you tell me why Serenity is out of her room? Because I thought I had said that she isn't allowed to leave it."

Usagi shocked. Wasn't she allowed?

"I eh.. I…"

For the second time today, Emerald could not finish her sentence. But this time, not by Demando…

"It's my fault!" Usagi said. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. "I-I went without saying… yeah, I left a note… I needed to think, you know? About all the sudden changes and stuff. I didn't knew I was forbidden to leave!"

"That only proves that Emerald doesn't do her job very good. She should had kept an eye on you."

"An eye on me! I thought she only 'kept me company!'" she shrieked, now knowing why Emerald had watched over her in the first place. "But you had something else in mind, didn't you! Emerald was only there, to make sure I wouldn't escape again, wasn't she!"

Nobody answered. Emerald stared at the ground, and Demando also did not face her. She knew enough.

"So it's true…" Usagi continued. "By the way, Emerald _did_ do her job well! She was talking to a woman when I left!"

"O did she?" Demando said, now looking at her. "Where were they talking about then?"

Usagi didn't knew what to say. She hadn't paid much attention.

"I think I've said I escaped at that moment? What do I care about whatever they were talking!" she yelled.

"So, Emerald," he now turned to her. "Where were you talking about?" he said amusedly.

"S-Simone said that we need to prepare us for the last attack tomorrow evening," Emerald said, nerves. "Some of us are not ready yet, you see…"

"Ask her yourself, if you do not believe it!" Usagi said.

"I sure shall do," Demando answered. "Now, Emerald. If you would be so kind to take the Princess back to her room?"

He tookUsagi'sface in his hands. His lips touched hers for a few seconds.

"And make sure she stays…" He whispered, never leaving Usagi's eyes.

She glared at him, not trying to think of the sudden blush on her cheeks. She loves Mamo-chan, and nobody would change that!

She walked away with Emerald, turning her head one last time to see that he had vanished…

-

Not long after that, they had returned to 'her' room. There she had let herself fall on the bed, holding back her tears. Which…she failed.

Emerald came to her, comforting her though she never asked anything, to her relieve. They were just sitting there, for about ten minutes when Usagi broke the silence.

"I just want to go home…" she sobbed. "I want to go to Mamo-chan…"

"I'm sure you will see him some day," Emerald said to her.

"But I want to see him now!" she cried. "I want him to hold me and says he loves me… I need him…"

"I'm sure he needs you too. You'll get back together, you see."

--

Chiba Mamoru opened his eyes. What happened?

Slowly it came back… Usako's death, the solution to get to her, Ami's glass with… sleeping potion…

Damn it, he should have known! How many hours have already passed? Is Usagi OK? God, these questions were killing him!

He _had_ to go to her, no matter how! He couldn't let her be taken by that… by that asshole! (A/N note: Sorry, it's _his_ thinking!)

He leaved his bed and knew this was the time; he transformed.

Out of thin air he grabbed a rose. He knew what to do. Slowly the sharp end reached his hand. He would find Usako and save her. He was about to strike, when...

"MAMORU! NO!"

-

Author's note:

**Author**: 'I like cliff hangers, don't you :P'

**Readers**:'&#($&#&$&#!'

**Author**: 'Love you too!'


	13. The Arrival Of Hope

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

Authors note:

You probably wonder:** 'How the hell did you come up to this story!' **

Well, shall I say it then? You should know that this was not fully my idea. You see, on Cartoon Network, I had watched a program years ago. Don't even remember the name… Anyway, there was an episode where someone nearly died, or something and appeared in a world. One part was pretty, the other dark. It stood for life and death. Between it was a lake, and you may not touch it, otherwise you'll be sucked in Death. Well, that gave me the idea actually. You thought I had so much imagination, didn't you! Hehe.

But remember, when this one is ready and I'll upload more story's, it is entirely my idea!

--

**Usagi's prologue: **"I've heard not that long ago from this whole adventure: Mamo-chan was trying to kill himself to save me… It is so sweet, but not something I wanted. Sure, I wanted him to come and save me, but not like this!

What happened that day to me, you ask? Well… wait, let me think… Ah, oh……that… that had happened……"

**Chapter 12: The Arrival of Hope.**

**Prologue**:

He leaved his bed and knew this was the time; he transformed.

Out of thin air he grabbed a rose. He knew what to do. Slowly the sharp end reached his hand. He would find Usako and save her. He was about to strike, when...

"MAMORU! NO!"

**Now**:

Mamoru shocked of the sudden yell, but more of the weight that suddenly had landed on him, avoiding him to continue his plan…

When he pushed the person of him, he saw big blue eyes that were filled with angry tears. Minako…

Minako grabbed the fallen rose and broke it in two.

"You're not- ever- going to do- that- again!" she yelled, still sitting on him. "Usagi would never forgive you if you had come to her by suicide! I told you that we had the solution, didn't I! We were about to go; they're waiting outside the hospital! Besides, how could we be able to save her, if you don't help us in the teleport! It would be impossible! You're not the only one who still cares about her, you know!"

Tears fell from her puffy red cheeks.

"Minako-chan, I'm sorry…" Mamoru whispered, knowing he had been selfish. He was just- just so empty without his Usako... "Let's go then. We'll save her together…"

Minako smiled, but her face straightened only 2 second after it. "You know this can take a while - the trip - it would take at least 3 hours to go to there…"

"I don't care. As long as Usako is safe…"

"Yes!" Minako said joyfully. "Now, where are you waiting for?"

"You… for getting off of me."

-

It was getting late when Demando finally came back. She pretended to be asleep to avoid him. She heard a door opened and closed again and knew Emerald had left the chamber.

It was so hard to keep your face straight, she had noticed that that night.

Five minutes there was almost nothing to hear then footsteps, when she felt that he clime in the bed.

She almost yelped when she felt his arm around her waist. He removed a few strands of her hair when - she had to bit her lip not to scream -he kissed her neck.

It was only once, luckily, still she had the nerve to cry.

He had only said one sentence that night;

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Sweet dreams… well… it was already sureto her that she wouldn't get the chance to sleep _at all_ that night…

-

Though, after an hour her eyes closed of tiredness.

She had a weird dream; she was on an island all alone, when suddenly rabbits appeared everywhere. She pet them, still she felt lonely. Then suddenly all the rabbits turned in her friends and family. She was happy, but then everything went dark and a black upside-down crescent moon appeared in the sky, causing thunder. The lighting hit all her beloved ones. They turned back into rabbits and backed away from her, disappearing in the jungle.

A laughter was heard. The laugh of Demando.

She cried and yelled towards the sky and suddenly the whole picture changed. She now was in Motoki's game hall. Motoki came to her and brought her some coffee. She wanted to get her money but Motoki shook his head and said that it was from a person who likes her very much.

She asked who and Motoki pointed at a black-haired man. The man turned and blue eyes greeted her. He winked and though he didn't said anything, she heard his voice.

"Usako... you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here, and I will find you…"

-

"Mamo-chan!" she yelled, waking up immediately. He was… he said…...

"I wouldn't call his name out loud anymore, you know. It's pretty risky."

Usagi shocked and searched out the room for the person owning the voice. Her eyes met Emerald.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she signed.

"Well, I should. You're lucky Demando had just left, you know."

"I know…"

"So… what's your excuse?"

"I've heard him, Emerald. He said that he'll find me… and that I don't have to be afraid anymore… It was him, Emerald. I just know it."

"How do you think he had come here?"

"O God, don't tell me he had killed himself!" Usagi shrieked.

"I don't know. But, what are we going to do now then?"

"I have no- How late is Demando coming back?"

"Eh…late he said."

"Great! All right, you have to help me. You have keys, don't you?"

"Err, yes. I'm actually glad I have after last time."

"That's good! Oh, the keys I mean, of course. Now, we're going to leave this room."

":W-what! Again! We don't have an excuse now!"

"Emerald, I have to get to Mamo-chan! Do you know a way to leave the castle?"

"I can't- I really can't help you. He'll kill me!"

"You're already dead!"

"_I know_! It's just… I'll never stand a chance if I betray him. I really can't do this!"

"Fine! I will do it alone!" Usagi said angry and she grabbed the keys.

"Wait! Don't-"

But Usagi had already left.


	14. Silent Moments

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"I was deadly afraid. The escape was not smoothly, so I had to run for it. Not that I did not already… The thought of that I could see Mamo-chan almost unbearable, the happiness I felt.

**Chapter 13: Silent moments.**

The castle was a whole harder to leave now it was daylight. People walk in and out rooms and she still doesn't know how to leave it.

She walked in a part where almost nobody was. It was the best solution, she thought. The chance that she saw someone familiar was smaller. At least she thought so…

"The last attack will be today, right?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes. Tonight at noon." Usagi's stopped dead in her tracks. Damn it, it was Demando!

The voices came in a room before her. The door was not closed entirely.

'I have to find an other way…' she thought, but that was _before_ she saw the exit-sign. 'Damn!'

She walked, trying to make no sound, past the door. Unnoticed. She sighed. Then she ran towards the door that lead to freedom…

-

"We've been searching a long time. I'm afraid she's over there…" Sailor Mars sighed, pointing at the dark land.

"What do you think will happen as we go to there?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "There is something that is tearing these two places of. Like a barrier."

"I'm already checking!" Sailor Mercury said, typing hard on her computer.

"Mamoru, are you OK?" whispered the Goddess of Love.

"I'm fine," he said, never looking at Sailor Venus. He glared at the dark land. He knew she was there. He knew.

-

Usagi ran and ran and ran, but bumped in someone in that time.

She looked in a pair of dark-blue eyes, but they didn't belonged to Mamoru. She gasped as she saw it was Saphire. Saphire did also.

She jumped up, not had time for the staring and the confused and surprised looks. She continued to run away, knowing she was going to be caught if she didn't hurry up.

She knew she couldn't get away, but she _had_ to see Mamo-chan. Just hear his voice one last time was enough… But she began to doubt. What if she had wrong and it was just a dream! Her heart would break…

She was almost there when she stood still. She saw them. She-she really saw them. No dream, no hallucination… They were really there!

She felt tears burning in her eyes and she ran towards them.

-

"You're sure you're all right?"

"I've told you Minako, I'm- USAKO!"

The others immediately responded. There was a girl running to them. A girl with the o so familiar golden odango's…

They wanted to run to her but Usagi had already yelled 'stop' before they could…

She stopped breathless before them, trying to get back the air in her lungs before speaking.

"Don't… you won't…come out… anymore…" she said which wasn't easy.

"It's a barrier... look…"

She stretched out her arm and her hand touched an invisible wall.

"I don't want you to be stuck in here too," she said worriedly.

"Usako…"

She felt her heart skip a beat to here her pet-name. She turned her head to see her soul mate standing. His eyes were so sad… her heart almost broke at seeing him like this. Her death hadn't come without pain…

"Mamo-chan…" she whispered, almost as a reflex. She felt tears coming. She wanted to reach him, but to do that he had to step trough the barrier… and she didn't want that.

Suddenly she heard the others gasp and scream her name as she felt her whole body go numb. But she didn't felt, on the contraire, she was floating in the air.

Her tears of happiness now mangled them with fear as she saw who'd attacked her.

Strands of his snow-white hair fell in front of his face, making the anger in his violate eyes almost bearable. Usagi whimpered as the White Prince came closer with every step he took.

Her friends had not hesitated a moment and had stepped trough the barrier, their attacks already aimed. Demando held his arms crossed and didn't looked impressive.

There was a tensed silence. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. That was, till……

--

Author's note:

I know, I know, don't bug me! It _is_ a very short chapter indeed…

Anyway, busy writing next chapter. Bye-bye!


	15. Escaping the violet

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"Terrible. It felt terrible. Finally back to my friends and this happens……Just terrible. He was so furious at me, I saw it in his eyes. Everything went so different then I had expected… Especially now I've found _it_. I never thought I would see it again, thought it was gone. Yet it was there, and it was my exit-sign."

**Chapter 14: Escaping the violet.**

There was a tensed silence. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. That was, till……

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, her attack flying towards the White Prince. He did nothing, though. Nothing to stop the attack which was coming closer and closer……

There was a gasp when the attack, who was only a few feet away, hit an invisible wall. It vanished.

It was that exact moment, Usagi realized something. Now she knew why they had still powers, where the barrier was made from and why Mako-chan's attack just vanished in thin air…Why didn't she thought of this before? It was _so_ making sense...

The senshi didn't made this connection. They sent more attacks, which of course, also didn't hit Demando.

She wanted to scream it out, but she could not move at all. She could not speak. Damn it, was she the only one who realized this! He has the Black Crystal inside him, you morons!

Her friends seemed to become desperate, they did not know. They did not understand…but she did… They stopped attacking, what was a big mistake. Demando collected dark energy in his hand and threw it at them.

Rei, Minako and Mamoru jumped out of the way just in time, but Amy and Makoto weren't quick enough.

They screamed in pain, Usagi could not- could not bare this… She wanted to cry, to scream their names, to fight… Amy and Makoto were unconscious, badly injured. They could not be dead, no, otherwise they would stand up again. But they could die, they could. And they would be stuck in here as well. No! Anything but that!

Demando released another attack. Rei tried to stop it by her own, but hers was not strong enough. The attack went to her but… It happened so fast, Usagi could not see it. The smoke disappeared and… and Minako had took the hit…….

Rei held the unconscious Sailor Venus, shocked about this.

"Minako-chan…" Usagi heard her whisper. O god, how can this happen…

Usagi felt tears in her eyes coming, but she could not blink them away. Then she saw something that changed everything. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Demando aiming an attack at Rei. Rei nor Mamoru noticed this.

The attack was released and she heard herself scream. "NO!"

Rei gasped and turned around. She jumped out of the way just in time. The attack hit the barrier behind them. Every eye was now looking at her. She had talked… She had moved… She had… THE SILVER CRYSTAL!

She had broken free out of the spell. She felt on the ground, holding something small and round into her hands. She unfolded her hands and a bright light escaped. She gazed at what she saw. It was her light, her hope, her Silver Crystal…

-

They all stared at her as the Silver Crystal appeared. Usagi was surprised; she never thought she would hold it in her hands again. But now she did…

She knew what she had to do. It was the only way to escape and the only was to help her friends; she had to attack Demando. She stretched her arms and closed her eyes, concentrating on the crystal. By the sudden blows of power, Usagi could tell that Demando had pulled out his Black Crystal.

A few seconds, nothing happened. Just then, Usagi opened her eyes and a pure white light got straight to the Prince. Demando released the power of the Black Crystal and they the two lights hit each other, causing a huge explosion…

Usagi flood in the air by the force of the explosion, but didn't hit the invisible barrier. When she opened her eyes, she was lying in the grass… but there was only grass in…

She looked up and saw the fade lines of the barrier. Behind it, all of her friends were fallen, and only one person had manage to stand up. That person was Demando.

He looked at her with dark violet eyes which held anger, but Usagi saw also surprise in the eyes. She was out of the barrier, and with that, she was free. At least, for now…

Usagi moved upwards, and the stare continued. Then, a smirk landed on Demando's face. He shook slightly his head.

"You will not escape me, Serenity," he said. "Ever."

Usagi took a step back.

"You can run, my love. I even hope you do. But remember this, princess… I'll hunt you. I will not rest till I have you with me again. You will not escape, nor do your friends here. Just remember that."

Usagi swallowed and then, she ran away. Away to freedom… as long as it last…

-

Author's note:

Sorry, I didn't feel like writing… hope you'll forgive me!

With Love, 4200LittleBunny2.


	16. It was fun as long it lasted…

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue: **"Ihad left them… I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for that… I was afraid, yes… Deadly afraid… And now, I'm still not save for him. But I know I have to find _it_! I hope that I, with this, will save everyone out of trouble…"

**Chapter 15: It was fun as long it lasted…**

She ran and ran and ran. She didn't knew where to go, but she knew it would be far away from Demando.

She had tears in her eyes. She'd left them! She'd left her friends! But as she ran, she knew what she had to do: finding the Wishing Cup and make a wish.

She was almost there; the village. She ran… till she felt down her knees of exhaustion. The power of the Silver Crystal had drained her. She was trying as hard as she could to get oxygen in her body. She felt really sick at this moment.

But she had to move on. The guards will find her if she stopped. With angry tears in her eyes, she stood up and walked further.

She had to reach the library, for there she had to seek every little bit of information to find out where the Cup is.

After almost literally fallen in, she walked past all of the books, wondering where it could be. Then, a fear came across her mind; what if there _wasn't_ a book about it?

She walked through the library one last time when her eyes caught a title: Mysteries of the Beyond. She tried to grab the book, but wasn't tall enough… She then jumped to catch the book and well… all the books fell…

Not that she cared. She grabbed the book and opened it, searching for the Wishing Cup. There wasn't standing a chapter in it with that name, so she was afraid she might have the wrong book while the right one was under all the others. But when she turned the page, she saw a picture of a Cup. It looked like a trophy and Usagi could not help but notice how much it looked like her Scared Cup… It was yet beautiful; the Cup was made out of the purest silver with words craved in it. Yet, she could not read it because the picture was blurry.

She began to read what was standing about it.

'_The Wishing Cup. One of many mysteries that is hidden here. The Wishing Cup was in the past standing proudly at the top of the biggest mountain here, but as many people wished to live it vanished to where we know not. The Wishing Cup fulfils one wish and one wish only. But it also only fulfils your most deepest wish, not others. _

_There is another complicate. The Wishing Cup can only fulfil your wish if you drink from it. But not just anything; you need to drink water from the Source of the Reduction, that is mainly flowing in the East side of the land, somewhere far behind._

_With the Wishing Cup and the holy water of the Source of the Reduction, you can make one wish._'

The Source of the Reduction? Now, what the hell is that! Well, it was clearly a river… in the East… but what East? East where from she was standing? But if that was… the river is- is in Demando's land! OK, calm down, Usagi. Worry about that _after _you have found the damn Cup!

Usagi sighed. The Cup was first standing on the highest mountain… then… it should be somewhere on the ground, or in it…… Oh, this was so difficult… but- but wait!

She pulled out her Silver Crystal.

What if…

"Lead me to the Wishing Cup," she whispered, doubting if this would work. Yet, the Silver Crystal glowed bright and floated before her.

The Crystal flew out of the library and even out of the city, but Usagi silently followed it. When they were far, far away from the tiny village, Usagi was getting anxious. She just hoped that the Silver Crystal was right.

Suddenly, it stopped. Just stopped, in the middle of nowhere. Then, it felt on the ground. Or this is the place, or the power has stopped. Usagi put her Crystal in her pocket and then began to dig. Digging with your hands was surely not ideal, so she was more than happy when she hit something hard. She pulled it out. It was the Wishing Cup! She was so happy she nearly cried, but there was an other accomplish… find the Source of the Reduction…

She walked towards the barrier that separated this part of the land with the other. She wanted to see the river first; not wanted to be stuck for nothing.

She begged it was not there, but yet, as she looked she saw a small river flowing through the country… She sighed. Let's just hope none would find her.

She just wanted to pass the barrier when she saw more than fifty men coming near. She quickly hide behind a tree, didn't wanted that anyone saw her. She saw that the barrier had vanished and all those people now headed for the city.

"Damn," she hissed. But she knew she had to be quick. Emerald once said that if you walk through the barrier, you'll get noticed. But if you walk to the land and there is none, no one would notice you.

Usagi ran to the land. She was just in time. The barrier closed a mere seconds after she arrived.

She took a great risk and she knew it. But she could not go back even if she wanted to. This was it. There was no turning back now…

--

Author's note:

**OMG! Help me with ideas, people!**


	17. I do

**Life isn't everything**

**So is Death…**

**Usagi's prologue**: "Yes, I've found the Wishing Cup, that's right! But now I'm back in the poisoned land… Wait! Don't walk away; I had to! Of course I still love Mamo-chan! Only here is some called Source of the Reduction, and I have to drink from it to make a wish! I have to do this, because I want to save my friends! Ah, good, I knew you'd understand… Thank you so much for your understanding… and your reviews…"

**Chapter 16: I do.**

She carefully walked through the land. She didn't felt comfortable at all, and that was not only because the surroundings. Demando had kept his word and now there are more people looking for her then there are people living in the village. So terrible…

She headed straight forward, praying to God nobody would see her. She walked carefully, yes, but there wasn't much to hide behind.

Her plan was easy: get the water out of The Source of the Reduction, wish, and get the hell out of here. The only thing was: what was she going to wish?

Almost at the river, she pulled out the Wishing cup. She got through her knees and hold the Cup into the holy water. As the silver touched the blue water, there was a huge explosion of light.

She pulled the silver cup out of the baby-blue water and stared into the it. This was the time. She stood up as her eyes never left the substance into the Wishing Cup. This would mean everything. As she moved to drink the water, she heard a voice from behind.

"You drop that, Serenity and you drop it _now_."

She turned around to see Demando standing right in front of her. But something in Usagi changed. She shook her head. "I won't," she answered.

"And why would you not, Serenity?"

"Because I'm willing to accept this life. My friends come first. They always did." As she said that, she drank out of the Cup and wished. Then, she dropped it and it felt on the ground. Immediately, all her friends surrounded her, confused but happy.

"Usagi?" Rei called. "What has happened?"

"Rei-chan…" Usagi whispered. "Minna… you have to leave…" Immediately there were protests flying around her ears. "No, really… You have to leave."

"B-but why?" Minako cried.

Usagi took a deep breath. "Because I'm dead."

There was a silence, a painful long one, till Ami broke it. "Usagi-chan, we can change that… You have to come with us."

"I can't, Ami!" Usagi yelled. "I am dead, just a spirit! Nothing more…"

"You won't be happy here…" Makoto protested.

"…No.. But there is no other way. We have to say goodbye. Once I'll see you again…" Usagi hugged all of them tight, knowing that this will be the end.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan…" she whispered as she embraced him the strongest.

"Don't be…" Mamoru said. "I believe in you."

"We'll see each other again…"

"Eventually… even death can't tear us apart."

"No, it can't…"

Usagi watched as her friends left, disappearing in a white light. She brushed her tears away, but only more flowed. "Goodbye, minna…" she whispered.

"Serenity," she heard her name being called.

"Y-yes, I'm coming…" she answered.

"That's not it," the White Prince said. "I think we need to talk."

-

The senshi and Tuxedo Mask landed safely back in the mortal world. But they were far from happy. They failed, it was over. Usagi was really dead…

"The funeral…it will start in an hour," Makoto swallowed. "She wants us to come…"

"She wanted us to leave her," Rei said angrily.

"Come on Rei," Ami said. "It was probably the best decision…"

"No, it was a foolish one. Stupid no-brained… I'm going to miss her!" Rei then cried.

"We all will…" Minako said.

-

"Serenity… you have given me something I have never experienced before… Love. Real love. Every time you were happy, I was happy. When you were sad, I was sad. Serenity, I really love you."

Usagi looked down as she heard Demando talk.

"These years had been painful. I could never imagine a life without seeing you. The hope I could be with you again, kept me going on. I took over this land just to find the Wishing Cup, so I could wish myself alive. Everything went different. You came here, the senshi came here… The whole Wishing Cup is now in front of us and I want to do a wish."

Usagi stared at him, confused.

"You will never be happy here. I've seen it; the joy leaving your eyes… And yet, when you saw your friends again, you were that happy girl again. Serenity, I can never make you happy. Even if I would try so hard, you will miss the life you had on Earth. And you don't know how painful that is to realize… You gave me love, I will never forget that. And to be honest, I would never had hoped on a better way to die than you being there when I'm breathing down my last breath. I have always hoped that we could be together, but it is impossible. My brother said to me that love is also letting go. I'm letting you go, Serenity."

"What?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I will do a wish, but not the wish I wanted long ago. You shouldn't have died, it's only fair to bring you alive again."

"Demando-sama…"

"I will miss you though. But I can't let you go until I know one thing for sure. Are we going to be friends?"

Usagi hugged him tight. "Of course we will. Thank you so much Demando-sama. Thank you so much… I'll never forget this."

The White Prince closed his eyes as he hugged her back. "Me neither."

-

"We are here to say goodbye to a brave and understanding person; Tsukino Usagi. Usagi always cheered up her surroundings and we only can hope she'll reach the light safely."

It was very dark when Usagi opened her eyes. Oh no… she was not berried, was she?

"She will join God, to a more safe and peaceful surrounding…She-"

"AARHH! Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" Usagi yelled, kicking and fighting to get out. People stood up in surprise and shock when the coffin felt on the ground and a blond-haired girl crawled out of it.

"Auuwww," Usagi complained. "You just needed to close that coffin that tight, didn't you!"

"USAGI!" Tsukino Ikako ran as fast as she could towards her daughter and embraced her so tight, Usagi could hardly breath.

"Mom! Can I please get air, just for one second?"

"Usagi… oh Usagi…" her mother cried. Shingo and Kenji also came to her. "It's a miracle… A miracle… My baby…"

The whole senshi and Mamoru stood there in shock.

"Usagi…" Rei said. "How…?"

Usagi just smiled. "I have a good friend," she answered.

-

"I thought I would never see you again…" Mamoru whispered as he watched the full moon shining.

"Never? Never say never. We would have seen each other again…"

"We don't know. You were the only one who awoke us from the frozen sleep, remember?"

"Ahh… you would had find a way."

"Maybe…"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"You never asked me the question."

"What ques-… ohh… Well, I-I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want to marry you."

Mamoru smiled bright and kissed Usagi passionately. "I am the luckiest guy in the world," he said.

"Don't be stupid… I saw a guy on the news that won a million dollars!"

"Usako…"

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. I haven't seen a girl who'd won anything. Am I free to say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world?"

"Of course," Mamoru grinned.

"Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world… and maybe the Universe."

"Heaven?"

"…Maybe. Bet 10 bucks that Emerald will get Demando?"

"Not fair, we can't check it."

"Once we die."

"You are immortal."

"So?" Usagi grinned.

"That's not fair."

"That's life."

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan…"

**The End**


	18. Veryyy big newws

Hello, hello, hello!

Since it's been about six years, I don't think you guys were expecting an update like this!

Well, surprise, surprise; me neither!

I've reread this entire story and it made me laugh, cry and smile at the same time. God, my writing style was awful. The plot is okay but I guess it ends there haha. The memories of when I wrote this though, made me all warm inside again.

I reread this story in an impulse and the same impulse flows inside me, wanting to recreate this story. I wonder how many people who'd read this story still remember it… or care at all. Still, I feel like this is a story that needs to be rewritten (like, badly). I was perhaps fourteen when I wrote this and since I'm nineteen now, going on twenty… Let's say I have more experience now?

Anyway, version II will be entirely different. The big lines will still be intact, but the whole story will be having more flow, more information, more emotion and well… more TEXT. I'm seriously thinking of ending the story entirely different, but we'll see how the story goes along.

I hope some of you guys are at least a little interested? Hopefully? I'd love to hear from you guys again. This was the first story I EVER uploaded on the internet and it gave me a lot of hope. For the people wondering, I have been active on a different account in the meanwhile, but with non-Sailor Moon stories.

Please leave a review if you're interested, if you remember the story, or just want to say hey.

I seriously love all of you.

I'll be in touch soon… with rewritten chapters.


End file.
